


The Halloween Spirit

by Knightslayer428



Series: The Heater And Her Snowflake [1]
Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightslayer428/pseuds/Knightslayer428
Summary: Illyana takes you to a Halloween store. What's she hiding? What's her true motive? Maybe your teenage mind is thinking a little too far?Or is it?
Relationships: Ilyana Rasputin/Reader
Series: The Heater And Her Snowflake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943761
Kudos: 10





	The Halloween Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to the whole fanfic world, at least Archive has more interesting X-Men fanfiction than Wattpad. I wanted to try something different, I choose this site, nothing in particular.
> 
> I like comics, I like anime. I like the X-Men, particular The New Mutants. I haven't read all the issues, but will get there eventually. I haven't seen the movie yet, when it gets to streaming. I'll be glad to watch it.
> 
> I love Magik, I like how broken her character is. I like how each writer that writes her show her many flaws, always suppressing the demon in her.
> 
> I like broken characters, how damaged or conflicted they can be. It's make them more human in my opinion, it shows us readers these characters have room for improvement, like real people do. It makes me care about the characters more, the more human a character is, means some good character development or character arcs. 
> 
> You can also find me on Wattpad by the same username, if you're curious on what I do outside of Archive.
> 
> Also, this shit is going to get gay. GirlxGirl, if you don't like that stuff. Please leave this book and my account, cause I write a lot of gay shit.

How do you go from raking up leaves from the backyard of the X-mansion, to going to a Halloween store with one of your teammates who you have a crush on, and that teammate also secretly likes you back?

Let's back up for context purposes. It's September, it's going to be October in three days. Some people have already started putting up decorations for their houses, the X-mansion is no different. The Halloween topic entered the conversation last week, some new mutant child had asked if the X-Men celebrated or acknowledged Halloween. The Professor answered the child's question, we celebrate Halloween. Just like how we celebrate Thanksgiving or Christmas; by the way, which is the children's favorite holiday to wake up to.

It was one way to make children at the institute feel somewhat normal, connected to society. Professor was trying his best to make mutant children feel supported, specially for those kids who didn't have families. Who didn't get the love and support like most kids should get. Yes, they did have mutants who are there for education purposes and power control, but others weren't so lucky. It's fall month, meaning your backyard gets filled with a bunch of leaves. All looking different from each other, mostly. The ground gets covered with yellows, oranges, reds, and maybe a hint of greens.

Usually Colossus does the raking duty, cleaning most the backyard as much as he can. The backyard is pretty big, once most of the leaves are pilled up. They leave it out for the kids to jump into, when they go outside for fresh air. But, it seems like Professor wants someone else to do it for the whole week. You roll your eyes at the Professor's statement. "Why can't Sam or Roberto do it?" You didn't want to sound like a brat, you've gotten use to raking up leaves with your old man since you've been living in New York.

Professor gave a polite smile towards you. "Excellent idea! Sam and Roberto can help you with the yard." God, his smile when he voiced his idea. You didn't want to hurt the man's feelings. "Nope. The only thing those two are good for is making a bigger mess and distracting me. Especially Roberto." Professor frowned his brows, he really wanted to help you, but you were refusing the suggestions. "But (Y/N), it's better if someone helps you. I don't want you doing it alone. When Piotr does it, he either has Kurt or Logan to help. It's best if one or two New Mutants help you or at least give support."

You waved off the man in the wheelchair's concerns. "Don't worry about it. I've done this before, I don't think I need help." The telepath sighed, but decided not to push farther. You grabbed a random clean hoodie from your closet, making your way to the garage where you find most of the backyard tools. You popped open the brown cold wooden door, and flick the light just see where the rake is.

Finding what you need, you got out of the cold garage walking outside. The cold breeze hit your warm face, the X-mansion was really warm inside. Not like you couldn't feel it, but you could sense the temperature rise as Roberto rapidly pressed the plus button on the heater. Dani pinched the back of his hand, telling him knock it off before Logan's got to fix the heater...again.

You smiled at the memory, even though the event happened a few hours ago. Hearing the rake scratch against the dirt as it dragged rocks and little pebbles along with the leaves, made you feel homesick. Makes you miss doing yard work with your dad who would throw your toddler body into the biggest pile he had made, those were some good times.

The leaves were slightly damped. It had rained a couple nights and days, you stared at the bottom of your jeans. Wet streaks we starting to get noticeable as it darkened your blue jeans to a darker blue, luckily your sneakers covered your ankles but you now had to wipe your shoes dry before walking back in.

A flash of light bright blue had caught your attention, pulling your eyes away from your shoes. To see a figure pop out a bright blue portal, now this is were normal people would have started screaming and calling upon Jesus's name. You gave a small tilt to the side, wearing a small smirk of playfulness. "Wow. Well hi, didn't know you needed to make that big of an dramatic entrance." You tried your best to make the greatest Russian accent you could muster up.

Long pretty blonde hair flowed with the cold breeze, following the direction the light breeze went. Cold blue eyes that could also warm up, when she wanted them to. One glare from this girl, will make you wet yourself and destroy your pride as well. A Russian accent that makes the majority of men fetishize at sound of her voice.

Illyana Rasputin, the little sister to Colossus. That's quite the reputation, you're still surprised about how fast you two hit it off. You thought she'd be a lot harder to befriend or even be in the same room with. But, I guess bonding over damnation was one way to hold a conversation with the Demon Queen. Leaves crushed under her boots as she made her way towards you, once standing in front of you. Her face held nothing, her expression was blank, you couldn't even read her eyes.

"Why are you raking?" The question was simple, yet you wanted to make a 'duh' face. But, was scared of receiving a black eye or a missing tooth. "Ummm...'cause Professor wanted me to rake...?" She rolls her eyes at your answer. "Okay, but doesn't my big brother do the raking?" You sighed as you continue to drag the rake to collect more leaves. "Sadly yes, but Professor wanted me to do it for the whole week." More silence fell between the teenagers, once you had dragged the leaves still under the rake into the piles you had already created.

"Go to the Halloween store with me." You shot your head up to look at the Russian, "Huh? You know I'm working right now." Illyana just shrugged lazily. "So. Just tell Professor you helping me with errands. I have a list of things I need from store." You stared, still kinda dumbfounded at the question.

How could you let her convince you to come the Halloween store, while you should be raking up leaves in the backyard. Professor's face was full confusion, he opened his mouth to question the sudden change of plans. Douglas interrupted the conversation, taking the rake from your hands. "Illyana just wants help with decorations for the Halloween spirit, right Warlock?" The black and yellow alien had tilt his head in confusion, but caught on with Doug's plan. "Yes! Selfriend Illyana needs help!" Now it was your turn to be confused, but couldn't question cause you were forced into a stepping disc.

"So, where did you get the list from?" You stared at some clone on display, as you kept stepping on the button. Expecting the clone to jump out at you, something like Mojo would do though the tv. But, nothing came, no surprised. A sudden yank from your hoodie is what pulled you away from that ugly looking clone, "Kitty. She wrote down that she wanted spiders, skeletons. Or whatever makes kids use their pants as restrooms." You gave a understanding nod. The whole store experience was Illy being picky for suggestion, and constantly throwing plastic demonic possessed babies at you, and finding it very amusing that your fingers would set itself on fire, it was reflex alright.

Once she found what she needed, a.k.a Illyana not grabbing what Kitty wanted but what she thought suit her taste of scary. Standing in line wasn't a hustle, maybe a couple kids here and there screaming their lungs out but it's children. "Do kids every give you headaches?" You gave a quick glimpse towards your teammate. "Mah, I don't know. I don't hate kids, I don't love kids. I just ain't a kid person." You didn't get a response, it was Illyana's way of saying "I understand" with the silence treatment. Walking out the Halloween store confused, staring at the blonde who gave the aura of self-pride; which is everyday. "What was the real reason behind this adventure shopping?" You were curious, like they say "Curious kills the cat." Once again, a lazily shrug. "I can't have friend time, we teammates. Are we not?" A hummed escaped your lips, not really knowing what to say.

"Next time I take you somewhere nicer..." A mumble left her lips, talking under her breathe like she was plotting someone's downfall. You raised both brows, kinda growing concern. "What? You okay? You getting sick? Maybe I should-" Another strong yank came from your hood, as you were once again pulled into a stepping disc without your own saying.

Is Illyana secretly a sadist? The world may never know.


End file.
